


Unexpected Designs

by starlight_dreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Castles, F/M, Headcanon, Magic, Romance, Season/Series 03, Swords & Sorcery, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_dreamer/pseuds/starlight_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the Enchanted Forest, Aurora and her prince make a startling discovery that will impact all they know. Will they make their escape or will they accept the deal the mysterious visitor from another realm presents? This is set before the finale of the Neverland storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Designs

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I do not own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to ABC and its respective owners and creators. I just am exploring the immense and brilliant world that they created! Please leave comments and kudos! Also, I am welcome to any prompts or ideas you may have! Seriously. My muse needs some new imagination. Ta-ta!

Designs  
by starlight_dreamer

Behind her, the noise escalated. It sounded like the howl of a wolf. Aurora knew that there were plenty of wolves in this part of the Enchanted Forest but this time it sounded different. It sounded crueler and it made her blood run cold. She tightened her grip on the silver dagger on her waist. Her eyes scanned the trees around her, looking for any disturbance. She saw something in the night air. Aurora decided to keep walking toward the ruins where her husband Philip was waiting for her. Suddenly, there was a deep growl from behind her and she knew that something was indeed hunting her. In an instant, she sprinted down the path as fast as she could, her cloak flying. She could hear the huge gait of a wolf-like creature. She unsheathed her dagger, hoping she could make it back in time. Something was on their side because Philip came bounding onto the road, his sword at the ready.

"Aurora, get behind me!" He yelled concern obvious in his tone.

Aurora did not have to think twice about that. As soon as she reached her husband, the creature was upon them. Before them was one of the most terrifying creatures that Aurora had ever seen.

The werewolf had long limbs covered in a deathly shade of gray fur. At the end of each toe was a lethal claw. The werewolf's face had a long muzzle full of sharp teeth. Medium-sized ears adorned its head. The creature's eyes were dark and cold, full of something akin to hate. When Aurora looked into those eyes, she had a deep sense of dread. Something else sparked within her. She actually felt pity for the creature that stood before her. Suddenly, the werewolf snarled and lunged at Philip. The prince was faster though and he raised his sword, making a quick blow. The werewolf howled in pain and tried to make another attack. Philip struck the creature across the shoulder. A long, deep line of blood appeared. With one last glare, the werewolf retreated into the vast expanse of the forest.

With a sigh of relief, Aurora sheathed her dagger and put a gentle hand upon her husband's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am unharmed." Philip spoke between short breaths.

"I have never seen such a creature in this land before." Aurora commented, worry etched upon her face.

"Exactly. Which means whatever or whoever is responsible has shown us that our kind is not welcome." He turned his eyes farther along the path that the werewolf had taken. He saw something that puzzled him. "Wait…that monster fled toward the Queen's castle."

"But nobody has been in that castle since the curse happened."

"That means somebody else has taken residence and I think that we should find out who it is." Philip decided, already heading towards the abandoned castle.

"Whoa, wait! Are you sure that we should go alone? Whoever is controlling that creature has to be powerful and dangerous. Should we not seek help?" Aurora grabbed Philip's arm.

"We might not get another chance at knowing who is living in the castle and why they sent that werewolf to attack us." He replied, tracing his finger along Aurora's face. She smiled slightly.

"Alright." She sighed. "But we have to be on our guard."

"Aren't I always?" Philip sent her a dashing grin.

Aurora rolled her eyes and let her husband lead the way.

They reached the castle by nightfall. The sky was starting to turn grey, a sign that a storm was coming. Philip and Aurora hurried towards the entrance of the gate. When they attempted to pass, they were blown back by a shimmering green wall. After coming to his senses, Philip hurried to help his wife. Luckily they both got away with minor scratches.

"What in the blazes was that?" Philip wondered.

"It looked like magic to me. I think it was some kind of defense against outsiders. But why would Regina perform such a spell if she thought she never was going to come back?" Aurora slowly walked toward the wall and touched it. The air shimmered green once again. She turned back to Philip, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I did not know that the Queen's magic was green."

"According to what Charming and Snow told us, her magic is a different color." Philip answered, his hand on his chin. He was clearly thinking about who cast the defensive spell.

Suddenly, Philip knew exactly who was living in the castle.

"No….it cannot be her."

Aurora raised her eyebrows. "Who are you talking about?"

"I have heard stories from travelers who had been to another land…..a land called Oz. Supposedly the land is held under the tyranny of someone called the Wicked Witch. Whenever they spoke her name, it was with fear." Philip explained.

"So you think that she is the one who sent that werewolf after us. Why?"

Immediately, a voice broke the silence that fell upon them. It caused shivers to run upon the backs of the prince and his wife. "Well…to bring you here, of course."

Aurora gasped and moved closer to Philip. Standing before them was a woman with skin as green as grass and curly red hair. She wore a robe and a hat as black as night. Written upon her face was a smile both intriguing and mocking as if the two royals were nothing but pawns to her.

Philip unsheathed his sword yet the witch snapped her fingers, making the sword disappear like smoke. The witch smirked.

"I see that someone needs to learn some manners. Quickly."

"What do you want with us?" Philip asked, his tone clearly showing that he was not going to stand down.

"Let's make a deal. In a few months, a group of people will return to the Enchanted Forest. I have forseen it in my crystal ball. When that happens, make sure that you inform me of their arrival. Preferably as soon as possible."

Philip narrowed his eyes. "Why should we do what you say?"

The witch's eyes flashed. "Because if you do not, I will make you pay dearly."

Philip looked into Aurora's eyes and then at the small bump in Aurora's stomach.

They turned their attention back to the witch.

"Very well." Philip spoke.

Instantly, a smile broke across the witch's face. "Good."


End file.
